


Dr. Xavier & Dr. Howlett, Engaged

by Mixk



Series: Howlett & Xavier, M.D. [3]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3779365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Article excerpt about Dr. Xavier & Dr. Howlett's engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Xavier & Dr. Howlett, Engaged

Dr. Charles Francis Xavier, 35, and Dr. James Logan Howlett, 37, are two of the most brilliant physicians at Columbia University, College of Physicians & Surgeons. 

Xavier, heir to nuclear scientist Brian Xavier, is most commonly known in the scientific community as one of the lead researchers in Alzheimer’s disease, which he has dedicated his career to as a neurologist. To the rest of the world, he is one of the richest people on the planet, and has been on several occasions nominated as one of the most eligible bachelors in the US, a title that no longer applies as of today.

Howlett, a less known public figure, has become chief of the paediatrics department at Columbia at the young age of 35, and is known for his work in cystic fibrosis. The couple’s story starts back in 2013, when they decide to open their own private practice in the Upper West Side, Manhattan;  _Howlett & Xavier, M.D._, around the time of Howlett’s promotion. 

Rumors of the couple’s engagement have been confirmed by Xavier’s people last week, and has taken the whole world by surprise, as Xavier’s relationship had never been made public. 


End file.
